monstermmorpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Preparing for and Beating Early Arenas
One of the best improvements made to MonsterMMORPG in version 2 was the additions of NPCs and Arenas. In addition to the obvious advantages of gold and experience farming, the NPCs/Arenas have also provided beginning and inexperienced players an opportunity to learn PVP battle theory on a small scale. In this guide we will discuss what build of monsters will help you most as you prepare to take on arenas, things to know when hunting those monsters and tips for beating early arenas. What Monster Builds will help you the most against NPCs and Arenas? The biggest deciding factor in determining which monster builds will help you the most against NPC’s is Base Stats. Simply put, the base stats of some of the monsters you will face against Npc’s or in Arenas (ancients in particular) will have almost or more than double the amount of total Base Stats of any monster you’re likely to catch early in the game as a beginner. Because you’re almost certain to be at a stat disadvantage, you need to make sure that you can even the playing field. There are a couple different monster builds in particular that can help you accomplish this, Status Passer Walls and Stack Sweepers. Status Passer Wall A wall, simply defined, is a monster build that is extremely high on Health Points, Defense and Special defense. The most useful build for a wall against Npc’s and in arenas, is called a Status Passer. This monster build relies on the monster in question to be able to take multiple hit, inflict the enemy with Status’ (Bleeding, Burn, Poison...etc.) that decrease the enemies HP after every turn and have access to healing/evasion 1000 acc moves. The best way to identify if a monster would be good as a status passer is to look at its Base Stats, Move Pool, and Type Sensitivity Chart (shouldn’t be 4x weak to anything, BUT this should be ignored if the monster have the "Camouflage" ability.) The Base Stats of the monsters HP, Defense and Special Defense, should be at least 90+ after its final transformation. The Move Pool should contain enough 1000 acc moves to inflict 2 or more Status’ at a time. It is also important that the Move pool contain a 1000 acc move that can heal your monster or raise its evasion/lower enemy accuracy. Stack Sweepers Moving onto Stack Sweepers, the things that this monster build needs to be successful are similarly located in it’s Base Stats and Move Pool. The Base Stats need to have at least moderate defensive stats and high Attack or Special Attack at its final transformation. The move pool, for an effective Stack Sweeper, should include at least one Attack or Special Attack increasing move (depending on base stats: High Attack base stats = the need for Attack buffing move) and two reliable, high base power, moderate to high Accuracy, Same Type(s) (as the monsters) Moves. Now that we know what builds of monsters will help most against Npcs and in Arena, and know how to identify them from their Base Stats and Move Pools, let move on to the key’s to hunting them. Keys to Hunting Status Walls and Stack Sweepers Probably the most important thing to look for when hunting these monster builds is Natures. For Status Passer Walls the Natures Debonair, Discreet and Blockhead would be best, while Endurable and Wise would also work, just not as well. For Stack Sweepers the Natures to look for are Mirage Momentum, Verve, Quantum, Mystic and Wail. Another important, and often overlooked, key to hunting is looking at the Transformation Requirements. You need to make sure that you can transform your monster within the first couple of maps without any issues. Lets look at a couple of examples of what would and wouldn’t work. Take this Terrake as an example of what wouldn’t work. http://www.monstermmorpg.com/Terrake-Monster-Dex-576 If you look at the transformation line (under the Elemental Sensitivity Chart) you’ll see that to transform to Terrake’s 2nd form, you have to gain the last level (level 44+) in the Back Wood Path map. Seems simple enough huh? Wrong. At this point in the game you’re nowhere near that map. In fact it’s literally one of the last maps in the game. This Monster in its first form wouldn’t help you at all past the first Arena. Now let look at a monster that transformation line would work for you. To do this we’ll look at Coodra. http://www.monstermmorpg.com/Coodra-Monster-Dex-252 Again, looking at the transformation line we can see that this monsters transformations are very, very doable. At level 38 you can Transform Coodra with no other requirements and its last transformation can be reached by fixing the training points to have 400 tps in the Health points stats. The point is, make sure you can reach the final transformation without having to get to the last map to do it. Make sure it’s do-able. If not... well, good luck, trainer. Quick Tips for Beating Early Arenas and Npcs 1. If you reply on a Stack Sweeper to beat most of the Arena’s/ Npc’s monsters, pair it will a wall that can decrease your enemies accuracy. Use the Wall to lower enemy accurcay first and then bring in your Stack Sweeper to buff (increase Attack/Special Attack/Evasion) and the sweep the enemy monsters. 2. If you rely on a Status Passer, make sure you have a backup plan for enemy monsters with the ability Perfect Body (prevents monster from getting status’ like bleeding, burn, poison...etc). Which is my way of saying get both a Stack Sweeper and Status Passer Wall at some point lol 3.Don’t get annoyed when you lose to an Npc or in an Arena. Everyone has lost to an Npc at some point. Just learn from it and plan/train/hunt accordingly. And finally... 4. Don't get cocky! There’s always room for improvement! All you need is practice and you'll be fine. Go Hunting! Be Smart! Plan Smart! Train Smart! Good luck Monster Hunter on your journey!!